Sammy?
by Deanaholic1
Summary: Sammy falls terribly ill and know one knows why. will they find out what's wrong before its to late?...kk so i needed 2 do a sick Sam story..and limp Sam of course..lol..R&R..plz
1. Sammy?

1**Kk. So I am still writing my other story..but I just had 2 do a story with a sick Sammy..idk why. But I do. So my updates will rotate I guess...I hope u like it.**

Sam-12

Dean-16

_**Sammy?**_

It was a Friday night and Dean sat on one end of the couch while his little brother laid on the remaining couch. Their father had left for a hunt about three days ago and called stating his return to be in and hour and a half. That was an hour ago. Dean knew he had to start dinner soon. It was almost 7:00. He decided to ask Sam what he would want considering he hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch for that matter. At first Dean thought Sam was coming down with the flu, he was holding his stomach when ever Dean saw him but when they left school he seemed fine. Pushing, shoving, running and the usually smarta$$ remarks.

"Sam what do you want for dinner?" Dean's eyes never left the television.

Silence greeted him and Dean turned to Sam and that when he saw it. Sam's hand resting on his stomach but not griping it tightly. What Dean did notice was how pale Sam looked. He looked almost white and his cheeks. They were so flushed it looked like he had gotten a sunburn.

_Sh!t._

it was all Dean could think of. Sam usually got sick every once and a while but when he did get sick, HE GOT SICK. Of all the Winchester's Sam was always the one worse off. Dean got up from the couch and walked in front of Sam. He gently shook his shoulder but got nothing in response. So he put his hand to Sam's forehead. He pulled back shocked at the heat radiating from his little brother.

"Sammy?"

Silence.

"Sam, come on wake up." Dean began to shake Sam a little more but Sam's limp body only moved from the movement but Sam never stirred. Dean was beginning to worry. Sure Sam was always the sickest but he always responded..always. Whether it be a groan or a moan something but now..Dean knew something was wrong, but what was wrong he had no idea. Rising slowly he went to the kitchen. Filled a small cup of water and went back to Sam.

"I'm gonna hear about this later." Dean sighed and poured the cold water over Sam's head. A sure thing to wake Sam. It always worked and Sam had always hated it, but Dean didn't know what else to do. But this time Sam didn't wake. Didn't flinch just stayed completely still and it worried Dean more. Dean ran to get the first aid kit and grabbed the thermometer. Placing it under Sam's tongue he had to hold it in place. After a minute he removed it.

"103.5...Dammit!"

Dean flipped his cell phone out and dialed his father's number.

"Hello?"

"Dad...Sammy..he..he won't wake up!"

John could hear the panic in his eldest son. "Dean calm down, start from the beginning."

"Well he didn't eat breakfast or Lunch said he wasn't hungry. He kept holding his stomach so I figured he was coming down with something but after school he seemed fine. He ran all the way home and was laughing and yelling. Then we were watching our show and I just asked him what he wanted for dinner. He didn't answered and I looked at him. Dad he's so white..his cheeks are bright red. He has a temperature of 103.5 and he won't wake up. I've tried."

John to began to worry for his youngest. _"How bout dumping some water-"_

"I tried dad...he won't WAKE UP!"

"_Okay..okay. I'm still a good 20 minutes away...dammit. Dean you're gonna have to bring to a hospital. If he won't wake up something must be wrong."_

"Yeah..okay."

They both hung up and John revved his truck forward determined to get to his youngest son.

"Alright Sammy. We're gonna get you to a hospital okay?..you'll be better in no time."

He talked to Sammy and again was greeted by the god awful silence. Dean slipped his arms under his younger brother. He picked him up with ease. The kid never ate much and was so light, but Dean had to admit he was catching him in height.

"Sammy, you're gonna be fine..just fine." he was reinsuring Sam and himself. He was scared to death. He had never seen Sam this way. His brother was always so full of life and now he just hung limply in his arms. Dean hated feeling helpless. There was nothing he could do for Sam but get him to a hospital. So that's what he did. He drove as quickly as possible to the hospital coming to a screeching halt outside the emergency room. He parked the car fast and went to the passenger side of the impala, a birthday present from his dad for his 16th birthday. He lifted Sam up again and walked as fast as his legs would carry him into the building.

"Help..please can someone help me?" he yelled out in worry and within seconds Sam was pried from his arms. Doctors asking what's wrong.

"He won't wake up."

"Has he been sick lately?" a young nurse asked.

"No..it was all of a sudden. He fell asleep and now he won't wake up." a burning sensation hit his eyes and a few silent tears fell down his cheek.

"His temperature is 104.3!" an older nurse shouted and the doctor's face seemed to frown.

"Okay we need to cool this kid down. Get some ice packs and fans in here stat!" she barked at the many nurses in the room. 3 or 4 went to retrieve the items while the other 2 began to connect Sam to many machines. It was right then and there that Dean's world came crashing down.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

It was the sound of a flat line..it was the sound of his heart stopping.

"NO!! Sammy don't you dare die...don't you dare!" a fresh wave of tears poured from Dean's eyes when he felt strong hands pull him back. He fought at them.

"Sir we need to help your friend but you have to leave." it was the same pretty nurse from before. He looked at her and back to where Sam had laid. He couldn't see him anymore as the doctors all but surrounded him.

"He's my brother..god he's my little brother."

"I'm sorry sir but you need to leave so we can help save your brother." she talked in a stern but friendly voice and Dean reluctantly backed out of the room. The last thing he heard was the beeeeeep of the heart monitor and the doctor yelling.

"Charge 200..Clear!"

**HMMmm.. So how many r wondering what is happing to Sammy?..is he sick..is it something supernatural?...well idk..only way to find out is to review and inspire me to continue...lol**


	2. NO!

1**KK.. So I'm definitely inspired to continue so I hope this chapter will be good 2. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews**!

**NO!**

As soon as Dean exited the room. The room that Sam's heart had stopped in he was drawn to the window. He stood there helplessly while he watch the doctors work. He could hear nothing but the expressions on the doctor's face wasn't comforting

"Charge 200...Clear!"

Sam's small body jerked up warded as the shock passed through his body. But his heart didn't responded.

"Okay charge 250 but no higher!...Clear!"

Again Sam's body was pulled upward but still his heart wouldn't respond. And after the third shock the doctor was ready to call it.

"Okay I'll call it time of death...7:22 p-"

She was interrupted when Dean came barreling through the door straight for Sam. The nurses and doctors didn't say anything but moved away and exited the room. Only Doctor Shyra stayed.

"Sam..SAMMY!..you..no..do something!" he was now yelling at the doctor who wore a sad expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry..."

"D..De..Dean." he was crying freely now. Not ashamed about it. For all he knew Sam was dead. He was dead and no one knew why. His baby brother was gone from the world just like that.

"Dean..I..we did everything we could."

"It's not good enough..its just not. My, my baby brother isn't dead he can't be..no."

Fresh tears flew down Dean's cheek and the doctor could stand the sight. The bond between the two was obviously something more than strong. She looked at Sam and squinted her eyes. And as if on cue a small irregular heart beat was heard. To Dean is was music to his ears even if it wasn't strong it was a heart beat.

**DID I SCARE U?...LOL**

"Oh my god..NURSE!" the doctor yelled for nurses to come and they all exchanged surprised looks before helping assist the doctor.

"Okay check his air way."

"He's in respiratory arrest doctor we need to incubate him before he goes into another cardiac arrest."

The doctor nodded be fore moving to Sam's head and pulled a metal strip out. Placing it in Sam's mouth she wiggled the tube down his throat. He was quickly hooked up to a ventilator. His heart beat hadn't change from its irregular beat.

"Sammy..that's right Sammy you keep fighting. Don't you stop. I couldn't go on with out you."

A small smile tugged at Dean's lips as he let more tears fall. It was then he realized that he hadn't called his father. And in his hast to get Sammy to the hospital he had forgotten his cell phone.

"Umm doctor?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Can I umm use a phone to call my dad?"

"Oh of course you can..where is your father by the way?"

"He was away on business he was bout 20 minutes away when..." he didn't need to finish his face wore his expression. Fear, concern a hint of joy that his brother was in fact alive at the moment but most of all LOVE!. It was a wonderful sight. Sure she saw brothers all the time and yes they all loved each other but something about theses two. It was a deeper love and it warmed her inside.

"Here." she handed him the phone that was laying on a table and excused herself.

Dean quickly dialed John's number but his eyes never wavered from Sam..not once.

"Hello?"

"Dad..where are you?"

John could hear it Dean's voice. Something was terribly wrong probably worse than he first thought.

"I just entered town...where are you?"

Dean didn't answer just looked at Sam. He was so pale and looked so much smaller than he actually was. It broke his heart to see him like this.

"Dean?..Dean what's wrong?"

"Dad..Sammy..just get here. Sam needs you...I need you."

It was right at that moment that John realized that Dean couldn't handle the situation. Something happened to Sam and John knew it. Sam had always been Dean's weakness. It was Dean's only weakness. Sammy was to important to him. They had a bond stronger than anyone John had ever seen. And though he was jealous of it he was proud to.

"I'm coming Dean...5 minutes...Dean what section of the hospital?"

Dean didn't answer at first but took a shaky breathe. "Pediatrics ICU."

John's eyes widened. His son, his baby had been so sick he was in the ICU never mind a hospital.

"I'm coming."

Dean nodded and hung up. He knew John couldn't see him but he couldn't find his voice. He took Sam's cool and clammy hand in his own. Intertwining their fingers and he did something he hadn't done in awhile. Dean Winchester prayed. He prayed for Sammy to be alright prayed nothing would ever happen to him again.

_I need you Sammy..I need you._

Dean was snapped from his thoughts when his father all but slammed the door open. He stood in the doorway with wide eyes as he looked down at Sam..his youngest child. The last gift from his Mary, his baby boy. He stayed there frozen in shock. Sam was as white as the sheets he was currently laying on. He cheeks flushed but what scared John the most was the tube coming from Sam's mouth. He had watch ed so many shows where people where on such a thing and he knew that that meant Sam couldn't breathe on his own.

Slowly he walked to the side of Sam's bed, he rested his hand on top of Dean and Sam's hands. Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time he pulled Dean to his chest while he cried. Hugging him all while his free hand was slowly stroking Sam's long hair from his eyes.

"I'm here...shhh...it's gonna be fine. Sam will fight he always does."

They sat there for a long time but time didn't was present for them. The only thing they concentrated on was Sammy. The watched him and though the beep of the heart monitor was annoying it was probably the most beautiful thing Dean will ever hear. It was Sam's heart and that meant he was alive.

A small knock on the door had both John and Dean looking up. Doctor Shyra walked in and noticed John. She guess him to be the father. She smiled before asking John to follow her. He did though reluctant to leave Sam.

"What's wrong with my son?"

"Sir-"

"John."

"John to be honest I have no idea. Your other son Dean said he hadn't been sick before the incident. John?"

"Yeah."

"Did Dean tell you what happened?"

"No..he ..he couldn't handle it. I was planning on asking you."

She nodded but continued. "When Sam was here he went into cardiac arrest. We had to use the defibillator on him. We shocked him three times but didn't get a response. I was calling...it had already been 10minutes when Dean came in the room. He ran to Sam and I tried to tell him that there was nothing that could be done but as if some miracle his heart began to beat again. He was in respiratory arrest and that's why we incubated him."

John starred at her. His son had been _dead_ for 10 minutes. His little boy. Not finding his voice he simply nodded.

"I would like to run some tests and hopefully it'll give us some answers. I just need you signature."

Again John nodded and he sign his name, John Collins. The doctor retreated stating the test should be ready to go in about 5 minutes. John entered Sam's room once more and because of the situation his hunter mode was off. He never saw the ghost fly behind him. He didn't see the ghost of a little boy around Sam's age walk out of the hospital or see it go to a young boy named Ted. He didn't see Ted fall to the ground..never saw young Ted die because there was no one there to find or help him.

**KK so it wasn't tht cliffy was it...?..lol..srry...lol..reviews wanted..lol**


	3. Ghost!

1K so I no its been a little while since my last update but hopefully you'll like this chapter so you won't mind..

THANKX Schuyler for helping pick out Names you're the best!..so are every single person that reviewed my story..I luv you all! 3

**GHOST!**

It had been two days, two very long days for Dean and John Winchester. They were still at Sam's bed side in the hospital. Sam had minor improvements but none were comforting to john. He wanted his baby boy back... he wanted the freaking doctors to tell him what was wrong with his son and to fix his broken baby bay.

"Sammy, you've got to get better..you have to...I need you."

Dean's plea was heart-breaking to John. Though he himself had been at Sam's side he wasn't there like Dean. Dean hadn't moved from the spot he was in, not once. It was as if he thought by leaving Sam something bad would happen...**(keep this in mind)**. Dean didn't eat unless John brought him something and even then he wouldn't finish it.

"Yeah Kiddo, you've got to get better. You're scaring us sh!tless." a small smile tugged at his lips. Sam always laughed when he said that. Saying that no one can be sh!tless. But still he liked it and used it himself. It was ironic Sam had started swearing at 5 years of age but John didn't care. With the amount of swearing between Dean and himself he was surprised the kid didn't pick it up earlier.

There was a small leap in his heart rate bringing it to 61 bpm but it again fell back down to the unhealthy 57bpm. John looked at his eldest with a small smile and Dean returned the smile.

"Sammy you have to be kidding..Sh!tless?" another rise in his heart rate. It made John laugh he hadn't realized the word meant so much..but his heart rate would do that when they said Sammy to. But his heart rate was still to low for John's liking. He just wanted Sammy to okay.

"Dean...I think we should go to the motel for a little while. You know get showered and eat..we smell like freakin cow sh!t." John tried to get his eldest to take care of himself. He hadn't had a proper meal or shower in two days.

"No." it was in a matter-of-fact tone but it help concern and anger.

_How can you ask me to leave Sammy?_

John was slightly taken aback by Dean's comment. Dean always listened to him, did what he was told and that was that. Although this was different, this was Sammy.

"Dean-"

"Dad, I said no. I'm not leaving Sammy!"

John could see it in Dean's eyes. He truly meant it, he wasn't leaving Sam..heck he only made small trips to the bathroom(located in the same room) when he absolutely couldn't hold it anymore. And he would make it as fast as possible.

"Fine, but you need a shower!" John was trying to get Dean to see that not taking care of himself wouldn't help Sam.

"You need to take care of yourself to Dean, so Sammy won't come back to the smell of you." he said it lightly but he could see Dean. His hope grew every time he said Sammy would be fine. Because he was never wrong..never John Winchester.

Dean seemed to think for a moment before looking into John's eyes. "Bring me some clothes, I'll take one it te shower they have here."

John sighed Dean could be real stubborn at times. But Sam always to home the prize and at this moment he was glad. Sam wouldn't die..he couldn't..he was to stubborn to. Besides John wouldn't allow it...never could.

"Fine." and with that he went over to Sam and planted a light kiss on his child's head before exiting the room. The last sound he heard was the _whoosh_ of the ventilator

**Drake(a.k.a ghost)**

Drake was floating over Sam in the ER. He was the one that had made Sam so sick in the first place. He did this to as many boys as he could, he didn't no why but he got enjoyment from it. So he floated there with a smile across his face as he watched the doctor begin to call the time of death..the same way his was called. But then an older man bursted into the room, yelling, crying, running to the boy's side. He yelled.

_Sammy?!..don't you die little brother..don't you dare!_

It was then that he realized who the man was. It was the boy's older brother and it was he first remembered his older brother Josh. He was the best big brother anyone could have. He always protected him especially from their dad. He tried so many times to hit him but Josh was always there...but that day, that horrible day his father had hit Josh so hard he fell unconscious. The day his father poisoned him...the day Josh brought him to this hospital in this exact town. The day he died..because of his father. He remembered Josh's face before he left..it was the same as the brother's before him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't see that face again. So he released the hold on Sam..for now.

"_I'll be back Sam...when Dean isn't here."_

He vowed he'd be back before leaving to claim a different victim

When John returned to the motel it only saddened him. It only reminded him of the quiet space because Sam was sick. He just didn't know why. He turned the water on to the shower and as usual it was cold. So he let it run hoping to warm it up some. He retreaded back to the empty living room and with a sad sigh he turned the t.v on.

"_This has been the 9__th__ death of a child in the last 2 years. All seem to be boys of the age of 12 and from what has been released the cause of death is finally being released and is as followed. The coroner said that it seemed that the child was poisoned but the substance has yet been identified." _**she looked back down and raised again with sad eyes, tears welling up in her eyes. **_"He said that they went into a coma state shortly after. Non-responsive, unable to breathe on there own. Then they went into cardiac arrest. Died shortly...shortly after.." _**she broke out into sobs on the screen**. _"The last..the last boy was Ted Walter..my son..." _**she sobbed out again**. _" I wanted to..I want to tell whoever is doing this to these boys please stop. You don't know how much pain you're causing."_

John starred at the screen wide eyed. Those symptoms..they were exactly what Sam had..just he hadn't died..._thank god!_ But 9 deaths in 2 years. He had this feeling. The feeling he always got when something supernatural was happening. He picked up his crummy laptop he had for over 5 years before running out of the room. Leaving the water running and it slowly flowed over the side of the shower and there Drake stood. Starring as John left.

**Kk...so was this chapter alright..not to jumbled?..I hope not..please review! I no kinda cliffy..but I'll try 2 update soon**


	4. Answers

1**Kk so sorry for the wait. I hope you like it even though its short.**

John tried his hardest not to exceed the speed limits. Getting pulled over wouldn't help him figure this out any faster. But when the hospital was in view he couldn't help but push farther down on the pedal. He parked his truck in an empty spot and ran into the hospital. Bumping into many people and getting cursed at many times he finally made it to Sam's room. He walked in to find Dean sleeping with his head on Sam's hand. It was a lovely memory but right now they needed to figure out why Sam was sick.

"Dean. Dean get up." he shook Dean's shoulder and quickly dodged the hand that swung at his face.

"Dad? Your back soon. Get my clothes?"

"No."

"What?"

"Look I think something..." he lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Supernatural is going on."

"So you think that's why..why Sammy's sick?"

"Yeah. There's been 9 deaths in the last 2 years. All the same cause and they're the same symptoms Sam has. Cept they died. They'll all 12 to."

"Spirit?"

"Maybe, I want to look some stuff up on the computer, cept I don't know how to work this freakin thing. Sam always did it." he looked at his son who was so still. Pale and the tube coming from his mouth, the only way he was breathing.

"Let me see. Sam showed me a little bout it."

"Here." he handed the computer to Dean who flipped it open and turned it on. He got on the internet and began looking for deaths in to town of a young boy. He was searching through past newspaper's when something caught his eyes.

"Dad."

"Did you find something Dean?"

"I think so."

"Alright shoot."

"Okay. It says. _"A 12 year old boy, Drake O Dail has suffered a terrible death. One caused by his father. Supposedly his father had knock the older brother, Josh O Dail unconscious and the father proceed to inject a needle filled with poison into his son's body. No one can identify the substance used but it definitely took a toll on the young boy_. _He soon went into a coma like state. When his brother came to he noticed something was wrong and rushed him to the hospital. His heart stopped shortly after and could not be revived. Josh O Dail states. "I loved my baby brother more than anything. I always tried to protect him. And my only regret is not telling on my father sooner. But nonetheless my love for Drake is still there." they buried the young boy in Krippy Cemetery yesterday afternoon." ''_

"Okay so if you burn this kids bones Sam should get better right?"

"I don't know Dean. Its our best bet. We'll do it tonight-"

"No, you will. I'm not leaving Sammy."

"Dean-"

"You can Dean me all I want but its not gonna change anything."

"Fine."

"Fine."

A nurse came in and check Sam's iv's and vitals.

"He's showing small improvements. It's a good sign." she smiled and left the room.

"I can't wait for this to be over. I hate seeing my brother like this."

"I know Dean. Its hard for me to."

"Yeah, you should get ready. Only 2 hours till sundown."

"Yeah. I'll be back afterwards okay?"

"Yeah."

John looked at his youngest son and went to him. Squeezed his hand and kissed him on the head.

"It'll all be over soon."

Little did they know Drake hovered over them. Listening to their conversation. A small evil smile spread across his face. Whether Dean was there or not Sam wold die tonight.

**REVIEW PLEASE LUV THEM ALL**


	5. timing is everything

1**Okay so I want to thank everyone Thanks for all the advice and I'll try and use it all. This is the last chapter..I might do an epilogue...only if u guys want 1.**

**Timing is everything**

John returned to the motel when he noticed the floor to be wet. It was then he remembered he had left the water on. He went to the bathroom and stepped in. And inch of water covered the floor.

"SH!T."

He quickly turned the water off before throwing endless amounts of towels on the floor.

"I don't need this right now I need to burn that son of a b!tch."

After he angrily cleaned the bathroom he proceed to pack his bag. He packed a gun loaded with rocksalt incase the ghost decided to show itself. Fluid lighter, salt and matches were also packed. After he was done he grabbed his bag and left the room. He got into his ford pick up and drove away into the night. He was headed to a cemetery..Krippy Cemetery.

**Back at the hospital**

Dean sat holding Sam's hand like he had for the past few days. He was getting worried. Granted he felt better knowing all his dad had to do was burn the kids bones and hopefully Sam would get better. But he had this feeling. Like he was being watched, like something was going to happen. Something terribly bad.

"Hey Sammy don't you worry okay? Dad's gonna burn the suckers bones and you'll be fine. As good as new..." he had to stop tears were coming from his eyes now. He felt so guilty, had been since Sam got sick.

"I'm supposed to protect you Sammy. I didn't. I didn't protect you from drake's ghost. I'm sorry Sam..I'm so sorry Sammy."

Dean cried freely, never releasing Sam's hand. He laid his head on Sam's arm were he wept..that is until he saw a ghost of a young boy in font of him.

"D..Drake?"

"Yeah Dean. I'm Drake." the ghost glared at Dean for an unknown reason. And his words were filled with viper like poison.

"Why?..why did you do this?"

"Simple, my dad was an A$$. Heck he killed me. So I want other people to feel the same way. I want other kids to die the same way."

"So you killed all of the other kids..w..wh..why not Sam?" Dean's voice was shaky. Both wanting and not wanting to know the answer."

"Because of you." the ghost's glare soften and but his gaze never wavered from Dean.

"What?"

"I had a brother to. I big brother. He was your age actually. His name was Josh. He always tried to protect me from our dad. I loved him, looked up to him. He was the best...and well I thought that you and Sam were the same way. You try to protect him?"

"With my life." it was said matter -of-factly. But Dean's face showed shock. How could anyone think he wouldn't protect Sam?

"I thought so. Well when I died I saw Josh's face. He looked so lost and so did you. I just couldn't do it...but now..." he smiled evilly at Dean who's eyes widened with fear.

"No..no you can't have Sammy. You can't!"

"Ahh but Dean you see I hold his life in my hands...see?" Drake withdrew his gaze from Dean and looked at Sam. Immediately Sam's heart rate started to decrease. It scared the sh!t out of Dean.

"Stop..Please stop.!" Dean was begging something Dean Winchester never did.

"Fine!." he stopped looking at Sam. "But only for now..you see when your father goes to burn my bones nothing will happen. But I can assure you I'll be pissed. And little Sammy here will take the fall."

"No..please. Sammy's my little brother. I can't lose him..I can't."

"Yeah well I don't liked getting my bones torched either."

"Wait..why won't it do anything..you know burning your bones?"

"Because I have unfinished business... and I'm smart enough to know that unlike some other ghost I've seen." he rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the others.

"Wh..what is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause I can help you...and you can let Sam go."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you'll finally be free. You won't be kept in this town...were you were killed."

"Shut up!..don't talk to me that way!..or Sam will PAY!" he again looked at Sam and Sam's heart rate again plummeted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it..just stop..I want to help you!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"O..okay." he turned to look at Dean and Dean sighed with relief when Sam's heart rate climbed back up.

"What is it?"

"I want..I want."

"What?..what do you need to do?"

"See..see Josh. Tell him it's not his fault and that I love him."

"I'll find him..but it'll freak him out you know..seeing you."

"I..I guess it will."

"Why...why don't you try to just move on..your mother will be waiting..I heard she died when you where young."

"Yeah."

" I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah my mom died when I was 4."

"OO...but..how do I move on?"

"I don't know. I heard that you just have to let go. Of everything. Every grudge, and revenge. Just let go."

"Okay..I'll try...for Josh...do you think he knows I love him?"

"I'm positive..now don't worry. Just let go."

"Okay.." he closed his ghost eyes and released every feeling he had felt since death. Anger, sadness, revenge and a grudge to his father. It was then he saw it..he saw the bright light.

"I see it."

"Good. Got to it."

He nodded his head and was beginning to go when he suddenly stopped. He turned around. Anger written clearly on his face.

"He did it!"

"What?..no."

"yeah." Drake starred at Sam and he flat lined. Dean instantly jumped up and began crying.

"Sam...no. Damn you Drake!"

Dean tuned around to see Drake walk into the light and then nothing. But the frightening siren of Sam's heart monitor snapped him from his gaze.

"Sammy, you fight it you hear?. You can do it..come on little brother."

At that moment doctors had rushed in and pushed Dean aside.

"Dean, you need to leave."

"No way..just help my brother!"

"Fine but stand back."

Dean nodded and the doctors began to work on his little brother. By the end they had shocked him 3 times. But to everyone's surprise his heart came back.

"That's it Sammy, Fight it."

Dean's eyes were glistened with tears that had either fallen or have yet to do so. But all Dean knew was that Sam was alive. And he knew he would make it. Because Sam was a fighter. He was a Winchester!

**So...? should I do an epilogue?..let me no.**


	6. waking

1**sorry it's taking me so long to update..I've felt like crap all week but now...I'm super hyper and eager to give the story a good ending..and I got a challenge..so...I''l update this story and hopefully finish my other one and then start my challenge one... :)**

**WAKING**

" Damn this kid sure knows how to work miracles. I was sure we were gonna lose him this time." the doctor was talking aloud and had forgotten that Dean was in the room. It was only when her eyes fell on Dean's fallen face did she regret what she said.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Kid. I didn't mean anything. Your brother pulled back and that's all that matters. And look his heart rate is already higher than it was before."

She did her best to comfort the young man, the big brother of Sam. It seemed to work when Dean's eyes went to the heart monitor. A shimmer of hope and relief was seen as he slumped in the chair next to Sam's bed. The doctors and nurses excused themselves and left the brothers alone.

"I knew you being as stubborn as you are would come in handy one day." he let a small hollow laugh escape. He picked up his brothers hand which was still cold and limp and listened to the beeping of the heart monitor. After a few minutes he began to think began to think of his talk with the ghost of Drake.

_What the heck was he talking about. "He did it."_ _Did what..Who?_

So Dean sat there thinking, awhile rubbing small circles on Sam's hand when something dawned on him.

_Didn't Drake say if his dad burn his bones then..._

He didn't finish his thoughts but reached for the phone near Sam's bed. Never releasing Sam's hand he dialed his Dad's number. After 3 rings he finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad...did you slat and burn the bones yet?"

"_Yeah, Dean why?...what's wrong is Sammy okay?"_

"When dad..when did you?" Dean completely ignored his father's question about Sam at the moment he wanted to know why Drake had tried to kill his brother.

"_About 10 minutes ago..Dean what's wrong?_

"It was that..Dammit!"

"_Dean?!"_

"Dad Drake was here. He tried to kill Sam. Told me that burning his bones wouldn't work..he said he had unfinished business or something like that..anyway he said Sammy would pay if..if you burned his bones."

"_Dean..what the hell is going on?..oh my god Sammy..."_

"He's fine dad..its just I convinced that kid to just let go and move on. He was and then stopped and said " He did it" then he made Sam's heart stop!..dammit dad he could've died..but..but he came back. He has a better heart beat than before..."

John let out a sigh of relief._ "Well you Know Sam. He's to stubborn to die_."

"I know."

"_I'll be there in a few."_

"Okay."

John hung up the phone and starred at it. His baby boy could have died tonight..because he went and burn the ghost bones. He knew if Sam..if Sam had died it would have been all his fault. He was so preoccupied he didn't see the other truck come not until the hit. John's instinct made him grip the wheel. And he did and after a few seconds everything calmed. He got out to check on the other guy. He appeared fine when he got out of his truck.

"_Damn he looks so familiar...where have I seen him before?_

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't paying attention. I'll pay for the damage." _Yeah with a fake credit card ..._

"No its cool, not to much just a dent. I can fix it at the shop."

"Oh..okay.."

"Josh."

"Oh okay Josh..I'm John."

They both shook hands and it was then that something in John's head clicked.

"You're that kids brother." he was talking more to himself than to Josh but still Josh heard it and seemed to tense up.

"Who?"

"Drake."

"Y..yeah he was my kid brother.."

"Hey sorry bout that."

"What..what made you bring him up?..no one has in over 2 years."

"My..my son..he's in the hospital. He has the same symptoms Drake did..and I don't know why. He was fine one minute and so sick the next."

_I know damn straight what happened your freakin brother tried to kill him._

"Oh no..not again."

"What?"

"I'm not crazy, I swear. But my brother's ghost or spirit or what ever you want to call it is doing this. He killed all those kids I know it. I saw him do it to the first boy. Just touch him and the kid fell. I tried to help him but by the time I got him to the hospital he was dead..and now..I'm sorry. I swear I'm telling the truth."

"I know you are."

"What?"

"I..me and my son's we're hunters. We hunt ghosts ans spirits, werewolves, vampires everything. And that s how I knew about Drake. I researched and found his death. And I had to fix it. I had to get rid of his spirit before he killed anyone else or tried to kill my boy."

"How...how do you do that?"

"I um..we salt and burn the bones."

"You did what?!"

"Look I'm sorry but now your brother's at peace.."

"Look I'm not mad..just I don't know. Look I got to go..are you sure he won't hurt anyone else?"

"Positive."

"Okay..bye john."

"Bye Josh."

And with they walked away. Each thinking about the other's words as they drove off. But when the hospital came into view John's thoughts went back to Sam.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

it had been 5 minutes since he had made the call to his father..five minutes and Sam's heart rate was back to normal. A shock to everyone. No one could explain it..but they didn't know about what roamed the earth with them. They didn't know of ghost. So Dean sat there and eventually rested his head on Sam's arm. He must've fallen asleep because he woke with a start to vicious choking sounds. He shot up from his chair and looked around and that's when his eyes met Sam's panic filled eyes.

"Sam!..Calm down..let it breathe for you I'll get help."

Though Dean' tried to calm his brother nothing was working and he was frantically pushing the nurse button. After he had hit the button at least 10 times he had enough. He ran into the hall and yelled.

"I need HELP!..my brother can't breath!"

That seemed to grab the attention of nurses and doctors. Because in one minute they all surrounded Sam. Telling him to relax. One doctor told him to take a deep breathe and to release and in one swift motion pulled the tube from his throat. He coughed and moaned at his soar throat.

"D..Dean!" his frantic whisper was heard by Dean and he pushed his way through the doctors.

"Hey Sammy..hell of an entrance there huh?"

"Whatever Jerk!" Sam's voice was raspy and soft so Dean got a cup of water and held it to his lips for him to drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem b!tch."

The doctors exchanged confused and mortified looks as they listened to the brother's word towards each other. sure the words were filled with relief and love but the language was horrible. Some nurses shook their heads and exited the rooms and after the doctor checked Sam over did the same. So they sat there for awhile in silence.

"You scared the sh!t out of me Sammy."

"Its..Sam..m'sorry."

"It wasn't your fault..just glad you back."

"Me to."

They both turned their head to the door where the words had been said. There their father stood. Eyes watering as he looked at Sam. He walked over and kissed the top of his head..

"You sick dad?"

"No Sammy just glad your okay."

Dean looked at his brother and father. Sure they had rough patches hell they all did. But as a family they were strong..hell. They were the WINCHESTER'S

So...how was the ending?...bad?..good?..plz review


End file.
